


Pulse

by 3_40AM



Series: Don't starve short fics [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AVadvsdc, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but art, crappy art cause idek what im doing, fluff?, hey this has art, intimate moment?, maxwell forgets what a human is, sorta - Freeform, touchy feely, wilson is nervous about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_40AM/pseuds/3_40AM
Summary: Touchy feelys





	Pulse

"Oooowwww."

 

"Oh hush, Higgsbury. It's your fault this happened."

 

Maxwell wasn't wrong, Wilson was an idiot for thinking he could bolt up a rocky hill after it just rained. Now the old man had to recover bloody legs and arms cause the man child couldn't stop himself and tumbled like a weed. Said man sat, his face twisting every time his wounds were touched, though he wore that dumb grin. Maxwell groaned, tightening the bandages on the scientist's left knee.

"What's the matter, squeamish?" Wilson poked. They were in his tent, dusk settling outside, birds quieting for the coming night. The fire was fed greatly, so it gave them more than enough time to fiddle with healing salves and bandages, much to Maxwell's annoyance.

 

"Sure, hold still."

Wilson did, but he kept talking.

"Who knew that hill would be so slippery-"

Maxwell snorted, _You clearly didn't._

 

Wilson turned his gold gaze away, wincing more as his right leg was cleaned. He lifted his hand, rubbing his freshly shaved chin.

"You know, falling down that hill was pretty frightening." Maxwell didn't respond, though he was listening. He'd fall asleep if he didn't, lord knows the man was tired.

Wilson continued,"No hound attack, or Deerclops, or whatever else scares me much any more-"

"So you've apparently grown balls?" Maxwell managed to look up to the smaller male, and was met with a bewildered expression.

"Maxwell! Don't say stuff like that." The magician couldn't help but the chuckle, "And why not?"

Wilson shrugged, looking away from the silver eyes that examined his face,"It's not you, it's weird. Anyways, maybe... We've been attacked so many times by the same things, I guess I'm just used to it. But today, tumbling down that steep hill, it scared me."

Maxwell nodded thoughtfully. Wilson did seem pretty ruffled up once he flopped to flat ground, and indeed the fall looked painful. There was no sympathy though, not from the old man. Wilson was a dumbass. Maxwell wouldn't say he deserved it, even if he kinda did. Not out loud and upset the little man.

"I mean, hound attacks are still scary, but instincts kick in and my feelings are kinda forgotten. Today, if I had hit my head just right, or broken my neck, I would have died. It's been forever since I felt my heart beat this fast." He laughed, placing a hand over his wrist, over his pulse.

Maxwell had stopped, and was watching, face blank. It took a moment for Wilson to realize this, blinking down at the man.

"Max, you ok?" He laid his hand down in his lap, confusion setting in on his face. Maxwell shook his head.

How long had it been since he felt his pulse. How long had it been since he felt someone _else's_ pulse. "It's nothing."

Wilson raised a brow, but remained quiet while Maxwell continued patching his leg up. Both seemed in thought now, Maxwell couldn't be sure of what Wilson was thinking, but he knew for himself, he wanted something. He wanted to feel a pulse. He feel for his own, he'd think. 

"Do you ever check your pulse?" Maxwell lifted his head, looking towards the voice that was oddly calm and airy. Wilson wasn't looking at him, his eyes lost in thought, a hand over his chest, over his heart.

He continued.

"Ever feel that you're still alive. Still functioning inside." He let out a soft sigh, looking over to meet Maxwell's gaze.

 

No. Maxwell never did that. Never had a reason to, and he never thought of doing it. He shook his head. 

Wilson nodded and smiled softly, his hand moving from his chest, to his wrist,"You can check your pulse here-" He presses on a spot just below his palm, then swiftly moves his hand to his neck, pressing two fingers to his throat, just under his chin,"-here-". Finally, his hand returned to his chest,"-or, of course, here."

Maxwell watched the entire time, his face blank, but inside he was thoughtful.

Wilson lowered his gaze to the ground, his smile everlasting,"Of course, I'm sure there are other places to check, but those are the best places. The best places to fe-"

A hand rest on his thin wrist, pressing gently over where Wilson had shown, feeling. Maxwell could feel it, his partner's pulse, barely. Wilson watched, his mouth slightly gaped in surprise by the sudden touch from the former king. He didn't stop him though, when Maxwell's hand pressed against his chest, the other losing interest in the balled bandages and instead grasping at Wilson's side.

The feeling was stronger, Maxwell could feel the pulse under his palm, it's rhythm slowly speeding up as it's host watched.

After a moment, Maxwell reached, gently placing his fingers on Wilson's neck. The small male shivered, and goosebumps raised on his pale flesh, but he didn't tell him to stop, or moved away. So Maxwell continued his search for the spot. For Wilson's pulse.

When he struggled to find it, his hand was guided by one of Wilson's, lead under the chin, and Wilson's head tilted slight for better access.

It was addicting, the best spot of all to feel his pulse, the beating life of Wilson just under his finger pads. Maxwell exhaled, taking in every thump that came from under skin.

 

So this is what he was missing when he never checked. It was magical, addictive. Being able to feel one's life like this. Though, now, he had no plans to check his own pulses, after feeling Wilson's heart beat steadily growing more. Feeling his love's pulse..

He leaned in, moving his fingers away and replacing them with his lips, lightly nuzzling and kissing the pulse. He didn't mind when Wilson's hand rested on his shoulder, still, not pushing and moving him in any way. Wilson only sighed, warm breathe against Maxwell's cheek. 

When finished nibbling, Maxwell pulled away, finally looking to Wilson's flushed face, their metallic orbs meeting briefly before it was their lips that met. Their kiss was passionate, unfaltered. It was needed, both of them needed this.

 

Tangled legs, soft coos from Wilson that rumbled through his form. Maxwell listened, his head rested on his lover's chest, listening to his breathing, his voice. His heart.

They stayed like this, until night fell, and eventually, they had to get up to feed the fire and themselves.

 

Maxwell checked Wilson's pulse everyday, even if the little man was very much alive, Maxwell checked.

 


End file.
